River's News
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: River breaks out of prison just to tell the Doctor some very important news. But somehow she ends up not only telling her husband but her parents as well. This is a one-shot but if you want to read more I will write more. Disclaimer I sadly do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. Lyra is my original character though.
1. Chapter 1

River broke out of prison again just to tell her husband, the Doctor, some news. She didn't know how he would react but it was going to be worth it. As the guards chased her down the halls of the prison River came to a door.

"You're surrounded now Dr. Song. You have nowhere to go so if you would please let us take you back to your cell that would be great" one of the guards said. Obviously this guy was new because everyone knew that River Song would never give up. But no matter how many she escaped she would always come back in the end.

"You better hold on to something" River told the guards. All of the guards but the new guy grabbed something to hold on to. Suddenly the doors behind River flung open and River and the new guy were shot into outer space. River floated into the TARDIS while the new guy was doomed to die.

River fell on to the Doctor who just laughed at her. This wasn't the first time she had done this. But no matter how many times this happened somehow River always did her makeup and dressed somewhat fancy.

"Hello sweetie" River said as she got off of the Doctor.

"River it's good to see you, but why are you here?" the Doctor asked as he typed in coordinates. If River was here he was going to get the Ponds.

"Well Doctor I have some news to tell you" River told him.

"Is it important?" the Doctor asked not once looking at her.

"Yes, very important" River said seriously. The Doctor then stopped looking at the TARDIS and looked River in the eyes.

"Ok then, what is it?" he asked.

"Spoilers" River told him. She knew he hated it when she would say that.

"You know I hate it when you do that" he yelled over the noise of the TARDIS landing.

They got out of the TARDIS and walked over to the house in front of them. The Doctor knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer it. Finally Rory answered the door.

"Rory am I glad to see you" the Doctor said as he gave Rory a huge hug. "Look I even brought your daughter this time" he said as he pointed to River.

"Hi Rory it's good to see you" River said as Rory hugged her.

"River your mother and I have been waiting to see you for over a year now" Rory said sternly. "Now you two get inside now" Rory demanded. They both knew that Rory was the last Centurion and he could be scary if he wanted to which was never really. When Rory got a sword people were usually scared, it didn't make the Doctor feel safe in their house due to the fact that Rory had a sword in the attic.

They walked into the living room to see Amy Pond sitting on the couch reading a book. When she saw Rory walk in with the Doctor Amy put down the book and rushed over to the Doctor.

"It's good to see you Amelia Pond" the Doctor said as she hugged him.

"Where have you been it's been eleven months since we last saw you" Amy said seriously.

"I know and I'm sorry Amy. But I brought your daughter" the Doctor told Amy as he stepped aside to let River through.

"River I can't believe it. You're here" Amy almost shouted as she hugged her daughter.

"Hello Amy it's good to see you two" River said. River was truly happy to see her family again. Her parents and husband all in the same room without aliens attacking them. But the happy atmosphere would soon be destroyed after she told them her news.

"Ok guys River has some very important news to tell us Ponds" the Doctor announced. River then dragged him by the ear into the kitchen.

"I hate you" River told him.

"No you don't" he yelled back.

"I said I have some really important news to tell you sweetie" River snapped.

"Well those two are your parents. So whatever you have to tell me you can tell them" the Doctor whispered in her ear. They walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Well you might want to sit down I guess" River warned them. Rory and Amy sat down but the Doctor just stood against the wall. "Ok then, well I'm pregnant" River told them. The Doctor just stood there shocked for about a minute before fainting. Amy and Rory congratulated River then Amy went to make tea while Rory kept talking to his daughter.

"I'm so going to kill him when he wakes up" Rory told River.

"Not if I do it first" River growled. Rory just laughed then went to go get his sword from the attic.

When the Doctor woke up he saw River sitting on the couch alone. He got up and walked over to her and sat beside her. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad" the doctor whispered to River.

"Well can you imagine me as a mom?" River asked. They both thought about them being parents.

"Oh god this is going to be hard" they both laughed together.

"So are you happy?" River asked as placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm thrilled. It's the best news ever" the Doctor exclaimed. He then leaned in the give River a kiss when Rory ruined the moment. The Doctor noticed that Rory had his sword and started running. As he passed River for the third time the Doctor grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her into the TARDIS.

"How are we going to raise a child" the Doctor asked. River just stared at him and said "Spoilers".


	2. On Thin Ice

The Doctor hadn't seen River since she had told him that she was pregnant. It had been eight months since then and the Doctor was going to get River and take her to a hospital in the future to have the baby. But when the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS he saw River holding a little bundle in her arms. The Doctor walked towards his wife carefully because he knew that she would be very angry with him.

"Hi Honey I'm home" the Doctor said as he stood in the doorway to her cell.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River questioned. She stood up and walked towards her husband with the baby in her arms. She stood in front of the TARDIS waiting for him to open the doors for her. "Are you going to keep me waiting sweetie?" River asked with annoyance written all over her face.

"Sorry honey" the Doctor said as he opened the door. River walked in and sat down on one of the railing while the Doctor went to find the old cot. He came back with the cot and River put their child in it. The child started to fall asleep once she hit the cot. "So do we have a son or a daughter?" he asked impatiently.

"I have a daughter. I don't know if you are committed or not to look after her because you missed her birth by two weeks" River snarled.

"I know and I'm sorry but how was I supposed to know that she was going to be born two weeks early" the Doctor defended himself.

"I called you that day" River shot back.

"Well I…. Well I" the Doctor began.

"Well you what?" River quietly yelled. He knew that he was already in a deep hole and he was making it deeper with every word he said. He didn't answer her in the end. "You are standing on thin ice alien boy" River warned him. She then stormed out of the room and walked into the library.

The Doctor was so frustrated with himself. He was trying to think of what he was doing that was so important that day. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost ignored the crying baby in the cot. He walked over to his daughter and picked her up. He started rocking her back and forth hoping that it would stop her crying.

"It's ok, there's no need to cry. Daddy's here, I've got you now. Nothing will ever hurt you" he whispered to his daughter. Suddenly she stopped crying and started talking baby. "No it's not. Bow ties are cool" the Doctor told her. She just giggled and grabbed a hold of his hair. "OW! Please let go sweetheart" he exclaimed. This went on for a good hour.

Meanwhile in the Library River sat in a big comfy chair reading a book. It was a very good way for her to cool off. She didn't want negative energy around the baby. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to feed the baby. River then got up and walked to the kitchen and got and bottle of milk ready. She then walked to the main control room to see the Doctor talking to their daughter. River couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sweetie I need to feed her now" River said softly. The Doctor looked at her and was almost hesitant to give River the baby.

"Can I feed her River?" he asked. She nodded and handed him the bottle. He started to feed her. "What is her name?" the Doctor had realised that he had forgotten to ask that.

"Her name is Lyra Amelia Song" River told him.

"Lyra, its perfect River" he said. Then he looked down at Lyra and cooed "Hello Lyra." River loved seeing him like this. At least she knew that leaving Lyra with him would be a good for her. "We should take her to meet Amy and Rory" the Doctor suggested.

"I guess we could do that" River answered.

They walked out of the TARDIS and walked to the front door of the Ponds' house. The Doctor knocked on the door while River held Lyra. Rory finally opened the door after five minutes. It was freezing outside so River held Lyra close to her body hoping that that would keep Lyra warm.

"Hello Doctor. Hello River, come inside you two it's freezing outside" Rory welcomed them. Once they were inside Rory led them into the kitchen where Amy was making tea. "Amy can you make two more cups of tea please" Rory asked.

"Actually make that one cup of tea, one cup of hot chocolate and can we have some milk and use your microwave?" the Doctor cut in. Amy turned around and rushed to hug her raggedy doctor. Rory went to the fridge and got the milk then the Doctor filled the bottle and put it in the microwave. He then walked to the living room where River was sitting on the couch mumbling words to Lyra. The Doctor gave River the bottle. Then Amy and Rory came into the room with the tea and hot chocolate.

"Who's this?" Amy exclaimed as she saw the baby in River's arms.

"This is our daughter. Her name is Lyra Amelia Song" the Doctor told them.

Amy gushed over her granddaughter. Rory just patted the Doctor on the back and whispered "Good luck." If Lyra was anything like River than she would be a handful.

Once River was done feeding her she let Amy hold Lyra. Amy couldn't stop smiling at Lyra for the whole time that she was holding the baby. Amy didn't want to give Lyra to Rory. "You know River if you guys ever need someone to babysit Rory and I would be more than happy to" Amy suggested.

"We will take it into consideration" River told them.

"She looks just like you Melody" Rory said.

"But she has the Doctor's eyes" Amy added.

River could see that Lyra was starting to fall asleep. "I think we better go. Lyra looks tired" River whispered to the Doctor.

After they said their goodbyes they walked back into the TARDIS and River put Lyra in the cot. Once the baby was asleep River and the Doctor walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. River was eating her salad when her husband sat across from her with fish sticks and custard.

"That is disgusting how to you eat that" River stated. The Doctor just grabbed a fish stick and dipped it in the yellow liquid and took a huge bite out of it.

"What are we going to do with Lyra? The TARDIS is not a place to raise a child" the Doctor explained.

"I don't know. I can't raise her in prison and you could raise her on the TARDIS but it's not safe. I guess we could let Amy and Rory take care of Lyra until she is old enough to come on adventures with you" River suggested.

"I like that idea. But let's wait until she is at least a year old to give her to Amy and Rory" the Doctor said. "So what should we do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Spoilers" River sang. With that River walked back to the library to finish the book that she had started earlier.

* * *

**So I did get some requests for more so here is more. I'm not doing them in order. I had just thought of this one. So I'm sorry that there wasn't one of River pregnant but that might come later. Aslo thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	3. Adventure Gone Bad

**Lyra is eight in this. **

* * *

The Doctor and River had finally got Lyra and told her the truth. Now the three of them, Amy and Rory were going on an adventure. They were going to Ancient Rome to watch a gladiator fight. So far everything was going good. But River had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

As they were walking around Rome trying to find the Colosseum River made sure that Rory was always near Lyra. Rory and Lyra were looking at some form of architecture when it happened. River, Amy and the Doctor hear a loud scream come from Rory and Lyra's direction. When they turned around they saw Rory running after a man.

"RORY! Wait up!" Amy yelled as the three of them chased after Rory. Finally they caught up to Rory and stopped him.

"Rory where's Lyra?" River demanded.

"Someone took her. I'm so very sorry River. Doctor he used a vortex manipulator" Rory told the couple.

"To the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Once they were in the TARDIS River and the Doctor started to look for any signals from Lyra. They had put a tracking chip on her jacket. The finally got a signal and the Doctor started to punch in the coordinates. They were headed off to New Earth. While in the TARDIS, River sat in a corner while Amy tried to tell her comforting things.

"Don't worry Melody, we will find Lyra" Amy said in a comforting voice.

"Amy, I know that you are trying to help but it's not helping. And I know that we will find Lyra" River told her mother.

"We are here! Let's go get Lyra back" the Doctor said.

Once they left the TARDIS River kept an eye on where Lyra's signal was coming from. They had walked all around New New York. They finally came to an old abandoned warehouse. River looked at her husband and nodded before silently walking in. River wondered around the warehouse for a good twenty minutes before she started to hear voices.

"Why is this little girl important?" a male asked.

"Because she is the daughter of River Song and the Doctor" a female voice responded. The female voice sounded very familiar to River, but she could figure out who it was.

As she got closer she sent a message to the Doctor telling him, Amy and Rory to come inside. River was now hiding behind a large crate she could see her daughter tied to a chair with five men guarding her and the woman was standing in front of the men. There were some figures in the back but River couldn't tell what they were. River's communicator suddenly started to buzz. "I hate him" River murmured under her breath. Suddenly the large crate was moved and River turned around with her gun held in front of her.

"Hello Dr. Song, are you looking for someone?" the woman said as she turned around. The woman had dark brown curly hair that was pulled back into a bun and a silver eye drive covering one of her eyes.

"Madame Kovarian let my daughter go!" River demanded.

"Sorry but I can't do that" Kovarian responded.

"Why do you want her anyway?" River snarled.

"Because Dr. Song, you failed me" Kovarian answered as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly two Silence came up behind River and grabbed her. But before they could tie her to a The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Strax, Jenny and Vastra burst in.

"Let them go" the Doctor snarled. Kovarian just smiled at the group and shook her head. The Doctor then nodded and they all started to attack. The Doctor got River free then they went to get their daughter. The Silence didn't even put up a fight they all just disappeared. Once they set Lyra free the Doctor ran the Sonic Screwdriver over her body.

"Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, Strax, Jenny, Vastra thank you so much for saving me" Lyra cried.

"Do you know why they took you?" Jenny asked.

"They said that they were going to use me to finish what my mother was supposed to do" Lyra explained.

"Lyra don't worry about what she said as long as we are alive she will never get you" Strax told her.

"But Lyra you need to help us out though. For her not to harm you, you must learn self defense. Which Strax and I could teach you" Vastra told her.

"And your mother and grandpa could teach you that too" Amy added.

"Really Rory knows self defense. I mean grandpa looks pretty weak, nothing against you grandpa" Lyra commented. Everyone but Rory laughed at the young girls comment. River then gave her daughter a huge hug. But right in the middle of the hug Lyra turned into a white liquid.

"NO! LYRA!" River exclaimed.

"River, we will find her no matter what. I promise you that we will find her no matter how long it takes" Vastra told River and the Doctor.

"Not without our help" the Doctor told the trio. Amy and Rory then stood by the Doctor's side.

Meanwhile Lyra was lying on a bed. Madame Kovarian walked into the room and put a tray of food down.

"Where am I" Lyra asked.

"Somewhere where they can't find you" Kovarian answered.

"Let me go, please" Lyra begged. But Kovarian just laughed at the young child.

* * *

**So I did get some requests for more so here is more. I'm not doing them in order. I had just thought of this one. Aslo thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	4. Jack's Right Hand Woman

**Lyra is twenty seven in this. **

* * *

It had been twenty five years since River and the Doctor lost their daughter Lyra to Madame Kovarian. Not a day went by without them looking for her. But the two were having trouble so they enlisted the help of Amy and Rory and Captain Jack Harkness and his right hand woman. River had a suspicion that this girl that worked with Jack was hiding something.

Jack and the mystery girl were sitting in the control room of the TARDIS talking while River was listening in on the conversation. They both had their vortex manipulators on their wrists out in front of them.

"Jack do you want me to go help Toshiko with the case?" the girl asked.

"Yes please. Lyra but after you are finished come right back here" Jack told the girl.

"Will do" Lyra said as she began to punch coordinates in to the vortex manipulator. "Oh and Jack do worry about me. I will make sure that everything goes smoothly", and with that Lyra was gone.

Jack then sat down in a chair and waited for the others to come into the control room. Not soon after Jack sat down had River walked into the room. She then pulled up a chair beside Jack and sat down.

"So Jack tell me about your right hand woman" River said.

"Well I've known her since I was about nine. Her name is Lyra Melody. She like me can never die. We have both been working for Torchwood for years now. We used to be Time Agents. Lyra is my best friend, my co-worker and my girlfriend" Jack told River.

"What do you mean that she can't die?" River asked.

"Well when we were fifteen Lyra was shot and instead of dying she turned into a new person. Her once curly light brown hair turned into very curly ginger hair, her beautiful emerald eyes turned into gorgeous aqua eyes. Her whole body changed" Jack explained. River's eyes widened after hearing this.

"Jack do you know anything about Lyra's parents?" River whispered.

"She showed me a picture once of her parents but when I went over to her house there was a lady with dark brown curly hair and an eye patch. The lady with the eye patch said that she was Lyra's mother but she looked nothing like the woman in the picture" Jack told her. He then took the picture of Lyra's parents out of his jacket and gave it to River.

"Jack you just found my daughter" River exclaimed. Jack gave her a weird look. "Jack this is the Doctor and I" River showed Jack. River then took the picture and ran out of the room. River ran into the kitchen where the Doctor, Amy and Rory were sitting at the table.

"River what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I found her" River exclaimed.

"Found who?" Rory questioned.

"Lyra" shouted River. She then placed the picture on the table. The Doctor then jumped up and rushed to hug River.

"Who is it? Who found her?" Amy and the Doctor asked.

"You know Jack's right hand woman" River questioned. They all nodded their heads in response. "Well she is Lyra. She regenerated which is why we didn't recognize her. Jack found her when he was nine. Now they are boyfriend and girlfriend" River squealed.

Meanwhile in the control room Lyra was telling Jack about the mission. Jack needed to tell Lyra that he found her parents. But he didn't know whether or not to tell her, because River and the Doctor might want to tell her. But oh well.

"Hey Ly you know how you were wanting to find your parents?" Jack mentioned.

"Yeah of course I remember" Lyra said.

"Well I know who they are" Jack told her. She just looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "Your parents are River Song and the Doctor" Jack explained.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" Lyra exclaimed.

"Yes Ly I am totally serious" Jack told her. Lyra then gave Jack what was going to be a quick kiss, until Jack kissed her back. They were interrupted when River, Amy, Rory and the Doctor rushed into the room. River and the Doctor practically ran over to Lyra to give their daughter a hug.

"Lyra we missed you so much" they both cried as they hugged her.

"I missed you guys too. But now we can finally be a family" Lyra told them.

"Yes we will be" River whispered. River and the Doctor were so happy to have their daughter back.

* * *

**So I did get some requests for more so here is more. I'm not doing them in order. I had just thought of this one. Aslo thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	5. The Wedding of Lyra Song

**Lyra is twenty-nine in this. **

* * *

Today was the day that Captain Jack Harkness was supposed to get married to Lyra Song. Everything was going great and most people were extremely happy to see Captain Jack getting married. The only person who was not happy was the Doctor. The reason he was not happy was because his daughter was about to marry the extremely flirtatious Jack Harkness. Out of all the men in the galaxy she picked him. Now Jack had been wonderful to her so everyone knew that he would remain faithful to her.

River, Amy, Jenny and Vastra were helping Lyra get ready, while Rory, Strax and Ianto Jones were helping Jack get ready. Now both Jack and Lyra were having pre-wedding jitters. The Doctor wasn't necessarily helping Lyra's jitters. As she paced back and forth the Doctor told all the things that could go wrong with the marriage.

"Lyra don't worry it's not like Jack will cheat on you or leave you or die" the Doctor told his daughter. That just earned the Doctor a good slap to the back of the head from his wife.

"Sweetie you are not helping, so will you please leave" River said sternly to her husband as she pushed him out of the room. "Now that he's gone we can start on your make-up" River said turning back to her daughter.

The Doctor wondered around the church that Lyra had insisted on having the wedding at. He found Jack sitting by the alter in the empty church. They still had half an hour till Jack and Lyra's friends from Torchwood would be showing up. So the Doctor decided to join him.

"Hey Jack I have some things that I want to tell you" the Doctor told Jack as he sat down next to him.

"Hey, ok what is it?" Jack asked.

"I want you to take care of Lyra. Please don't hurt her; I don't want to see her hurt. Never leave her or cheat on her. If you cheat on her I will kill you" the Doctor explained to him. Jack just nodded in response.

"Don't worry Doctor I will never hurt you daughter. I love her too much to do that" Jack reassured the Doctor. After a moment of silence Jack asked, "Is Lyra still back there?"

"Yes Jack she is. Lyra wasn't going to leave. Actually she was afraid of you leaving" the Doctor told Jack. Before Jack could say anything else people started to arrive. Jack went to greet them while the Doctor went to check on Lyra.

"Lyra people are starting to arrive. Are you almost done getting ready?" the Doctor asked through the door. The Doctor heard some muffled words then the door opened. Jenny, Vastra, Amy and River all walked out. He looked at all of them then turned back to the door to see Lyra standing in the doorway in her wedding dress. Lyra looked gorgeous. The Doctor could see a tear escape River's eye as he took Lyra's arm. "You ready Lyra?" the Doctor asked his daughter as they started walking to the door that they would all enter from.

"More than I ever will be" Lyra whispered to her father. Suddenly the music started playing and Jenny started to walk out. As Lyra and the Doctor walked down the aisle the Doctor started to cry a bit. The Doctor reluctantly gave his daughter to Jack. Now the rest of the ceremony for the Doctor was a blur.

At the reception everyone danced and had a good time. The Doctor of course was dancing his own special crazy dance while River just sat at one of the tables watching him. She always liked watching him dance because he was such a child. His dancing always made River laugh. Amy and Rory were dancing together, Jack and Lyra were also dancing together, let's just say that everyone was dancing.

River watched as Lyra danced with her new husband. She could see that they both loved each other deeply. She watched them until the song ended. Then a new song started and she turned her attention to her parents who were dancing together. They were a cute couple together. River was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly the Doctor started to dance with her.

Jack and Lyra had decided to sit down at one of the tables. Lyra watched her parents dance together. They were dancing some crazy type of dance. Lyra started to laugh as she watched the two of them.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked.

"Look at my parents" Lyra replied as she pointed towards them. Jack looked at the two dancing and started laughing.

"They're perfect for each other" Jack told Lyra. "I think that will be us one day, don't you" Jack whispered.

"That will definitely be us one day" Lyra replied as she gave Jack a quick kiss before heading back to the dance for. On that day Lyra Song became Lyra Harkness. Most importantly on that day Lyra and Jack's lives changed for the better or maybe the worst.

* * *

**So I did get some requests for more so here is more. I'm not doing them in order. I had just thought of this one. Also thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


End file.
